warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Song (PoT)
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |kit=Stone Song |sharpclaw=Stone Song |leader=Stone Song |ancient=Stone Song |mother = Unnamed she-cat |mate = Broken Shadow |son = Fallen Leaves |children = Unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Furled Bracken |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''Sign of the Moon}} '''Stone Song' is a hefty, dark gray tabby tom with glittering, ice-blue eyes.Revealed in Long Shadows, page 190 Stone Song is first seen as Broken Shadow’s mate, grieving. However, unlike his mate, he thinks that the Ancients should leave the lake, and thinks that there is a better territory elsewhere. When Jaypaw, who he knows as Jay’s Wing, says he had a dream about what is in the mountains, Stone Song becomes interested and decides the Ancients should leave, and influences Furled Bracken, leader at the time, to create a vote deciding whether they will stay or leave. When the majority of cats choose to leave, Stone Song becomes leader. Most of his time in the mountains is trying to keep his cats from going back to the lake, and developing a new hunting technique suited for the mountains. History In the Power of Three arc ''Long Shadows :Stone Song is a sharpclaw of the ancient cats that used to live around the lake, and he is revealed to be Broken Shadow's mate and the father of her son, Fallen Leaves, who died in the tunnels. He is sorrowful that his son died, and he feels that the group should find a new place to live. He is very curious and intrigued by Jay's Wing's, or rather Jaypaw's, "dream" about the mountains. He seems very confident about the fact that they should abandon the place they live now, and is the cat who asks Furled Bracken for the stones to be cast. :After the decision is made to leave, Furled Bracken appoints him as the new leader because he is the one who's on the opposing side of the stone casting. Furled Bracken can lead no longer, and goes back to being a normal sharpclaw. Stone Song later asks Jay's Wing to help him lead the group to their new home. Jay's Wing responds by telling him that their ancestors will guide them, if they're prepared to listen, and they'll speak to them in dreams and send them signs. Stone Song then leads the group to find a new home where they truly belong, and to discover their destiny. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :Stone Song is first seen having an argument with Jagged Lightning, who tries to make him admit he made a mistake in leading them to the mountains, but Stone Song refuses and changes the subject. When he spots Jayfeather as Jay's Wing, he comments that the journey would have been much harder for a cat who was on his own. Upon being questioned about staying, he points out that the storm hasn't ended. :When Broken Shadow starts accusing Jayfeather of making her leave her son behind, Stone Song interprets them, reminding Broken Shadow that she voted to go. He then questions Jayfeather as to why he left. When Jayfeather says he was frightened, Stone Song is very surprised. He volunteers for a patrol with Jayfeather, Chasing Clouds, and Half Moon. :On the patrol, he comments that he made a mistake to which Jayfeather is shocked and tries to convince the leader that he made the right choice without success. He seems to be rather supportive to Jayfeather throughout the patrol, even stating that Jayfeather's failure at catching a shrew as proof that there was prey in the mountains. :He works very hard to make sure Chasing Clouds doesn't get carried off by an eagle. When they are hit by the avalanche, Stone Song is the second cat after Jayfeather to climb out. He feels a strong sense of loyalty for not giving up on the almost impossible task of finding Chasing Clouds and Half Moon. Jayfeather states that they should have faith when Stone Song seems to be very confused and down-hearted. :Stone Song tries to get his friends to calm down to no avail when they bring the injured Chasing Clouds back. Stone Song seems very supportive to the injured sharpclaw. Upon Chasing Clouds getting hurt, he admits defeat to the frustration of Jayfeather. :The next morning, Stone Song seems back to his normal self. When he comments about using a lure, Owl Feather becomes very protective of her kits, thinking they wanted to use them as bait, but Stone Song reassures her that he isn't referring to that. He is rather surprised when Jayfeather offers to use himself as the lure. :Stone Song fights very well to protect Jay's Wing from the eagle when it fell into the trap. He comments that Jay's Wing had a good plan for protecting the hunters. When they are back at the cave, Stone Song tells the cats who were not on the patrol about what happened. After he finishes with the story, he takes another hunting patrol out, but tells Jay's Wing to rest. :Later, when Jayfeather dreams of The Tribe of Endless Hunting, he sees Stone Song among them, along with Owl Feather, Rising Moon, and Half Moon, their starry pelts barely visible. Trivia Interesting facts *He was named after the wind crying over the stones of the mountains. Mistakes *He was mistakenly called Stone Shadow. *Stone Song refers to Jay's Wing as Jayfeather despite not knowing Jayfeather's Clan name. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Broken Shadow: Son: :Fallen Leaves: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting members Mother :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Singender Stein (S3)ru:Поющий Камень (Сила трёх)fr:Chant des Pierrespl:Kamienna Piosenka (P3)fi:Kiven Laulunl:Zingende Steen Category:Males Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Minor characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting cats Category:Tribe cats Category:Kits Category:Leaders